Victims of love
by Sonie Rossett
Summary: Victimas del amor -¿A quien no le han roto el corazon?- pregunto -A nadie, a todos alguna vez les rompieron el corazon- respondio mientras miraba el cielo Mal summary u.u SoulxMaka Black*StarxTsubaki KidxChrona
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Hola! pues aqui ando con un nuevo fic Hehe y si lo se lo se ¡¿como puedes escribir otro Fic, cuando ni siquiera haz acabado la otra(Siempre a tu lado)? Bueno bueno tenia que hacerlo me moria de ganas por hacerlo y se me ocurrio rapidamente Hehehe.**

**En fin solo quiero decir que:**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, si fuera mio yo ya habria hecho la 2da temporada y Maka y Soul ya serian novios, u.u pero bueno esta es la realidad.**

** Este Fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Victims of love de Good Charlotte^^**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Gracias**

* * *

_Victims of Love_

_Victimas Del Amor_

_-¿El principio?-_

_**Porque todos somos y fuimos victimas del amor…**_

_Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años, estudio en el colegio de Shibusen._

_Vivo en un departamento junto con mi compañero **Soul Eater Evans**… quien también fue mi novio._

_Así es, aunque ustedes no lo crean fui novia de mi mejor amigo, el chico mas **cool** del colegio, duramos 2 años de novios pero… después Soul decidió terminar conmigo no me pregunten cual fue la razón de eso por que ni yo la se._

_En fin después de que terminamos nos dejamos de hablar un poco, ahora solo a veces nos saludamos con una sonrisa o con un –Buenos días— en el desayuno, si… se que es raro vivir con tu ex-novio en un departamento después de haber terminado y roto tu corazón._

_Bueno no importa dejare de hablar de eso, ahora me tengo que arreglar porque tengo una cita._

_Si así es, tendré una cita esta noche con Kid el hijo de Shinigami-Sama el director de Shibusen._

_El me invito a cenar, lo cual a Soul no le pareció buena idea… es eso o le dieron C E L O S._

_A veces pienso que todavía siente algo por mí…_

_Para ser sincera no puedo olvidarme de el… me sigue gustando y creo que el siente lo mismo, pero veo que ninguno se atreverá a decirlo._

_**-Oye Maka-**_

_-¿Qué quieres **Evans**?-_

_**-¡Oye! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así!-**_

_-Ups… lo siento se me ha olvidado Hehehe ¿Qué se te ofrece Soul?-_

_**-Como sea ¿A dónde te llevara Kid a cenar?-**_

_-No lo se… ¿tanto te interesa saber?-_

_**-¡Cla-claro que no, quien dijo que me interesa **__**saber!-**_

_-Bien bien no te enfades-_

_**-Bueno da igual…-**_

_-¿Algo más?-_

_**-No eso es todo…-**_

_-Bien-_

_Ah…-suspiro- a veces me enoja que haga tantas preguntas, de seguro quería ir a espiarme, como aquella vez que salí con Black*Star que por cierto fue muy lindo conmigo, pero esa es otra historia, ahora terminare de arreglarme._

_Por mientras les contare sobre mi compañero:_

_Su nombre es Soul Eater Evans le gusta que le digan **Soul, **tiene 18 años estudia conmigo en el Shibusen y es el chico mas **cool **de todo el colegio, las chicas mueren por el, lo cual eso me hace enfurecer._

_Pues claro quien no se moriría por alguien como él, su cabello es blanco, tiene unos ojos color rojos como la sangre, que te hechizan al instante, y esa sonrisa cuando muestra sus dientes que parecen de tiburón que te derrite… y además toca el piano muy bien._

_y creo que hable demasiado ¿no?..._

_En fin ya termine de arreglarme._

_Me puse un vestido negro que me llega hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras también y mi pelo suelto con un listón blanco y negro._

_*Ding Dong*_

_Creo que ese debe ser Kid, será mejor que baje antes de que Soul lo empiece a interrogar._

* * *

_**-Soul POV-**_

_-Ding Dong-_

_Ese debe ser Kid…_

_-Ya voy-_

_Me dirige hacia la puerta y me asome por la pequeña abertura. No era quien creí que era…_

_-¿Black*Star?-_

_**-**¡NO SOY BLACK*STAR, SOY EL GRAN BLACK*STAR NYA—HAHAHAHA!-_

_-¿Eto… a que haz venido?-_

_-Hahahaahaha, yo he venido por ti vil mortal-_

_-¿Por mi?-_

_-¡Así es!-_

_-¿Para que?-_

_-Para irnos de fiesta-_

_-¿Fiesta?-_

_-Si, oí que habrá chicas lindas-_

_-¿Quién te invito?-_

_-¡Liz y Patty, pero no le digas nada a Kid es una __fiesta secreta-_

_-¿Fiesta secreta?-_

_-¡Si! ya que Maka y Kid se irán a cenar decidieron hacer una **MEGA—PARTY**!_

_-Hm… no lo se-_

_-¡Vamos Soul! Habrá chicas sexy's-_

_**-¿¡Soul!-**_

_-¡Gah es Maka! ¡Vete, vete, vete!-_

_-¡Oye no puedes correr así a tu DI—_

_Y le cerré la puerta en la cara._

_**-¿Soul? ¿Quién era?- pregunto Maka**_

_-¿Eh? N—no, no era nadie se equivocaron de apartamento Hehehe- rei nervioso_

_**-Oh, bueno-**_

_-¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte?- pregunte, que idiota! como se me ocurrio preguntar eso?_

_**-¡Si! ¿Me veo bien?- respondio dandose un giro.**_

_-Si, te ves hermo— digo, te ves bien.- _

_**-¿Solo bien?...-**_

_-Yes…-_

_**-Bueno, gracias?-**_

_-Denada…-_

_Momento de silencio_

_**-Oye Soul… -**_

_-¿Mande?-_

_**-¿Yo…yo… te sigo gustando?-**_

-_¿Qué...?_

_**-No nada olvídalo… me voy a mi habitación.-**_

_-Bien…? –_

_¡Vaya que estupido soy! Claro que si la oí, me pregunto que si a mi me seguía gustando, rayos, rayos, rayos…_

_¡Arg! Me hice el idiota para no contestarle y creo que se puso triste por mi culpa, rayos! Y aparte vendrá **kid, **eso si me molestara mas!_

_Lo admito, lo admito soy muy celoso._

_¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar!_

_De solo ver a Maka con otro chico me lleva a la…_

_Soul tranquilo cálmate, controla esos malditos celos…_

_Ahora seria bueno estar con uno de mis amigos en especial con Blac— Oh no puede ser…_

_¡Le cerré la puerta en la cara a Black*Star!_

_Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrí y…_

_*C H O P*_

_-¡Aush!-_

_-¡Eso te mereces por dejar al GRAN BLACK*STAR afuera!-_

_-**I'm Sorry, **es que Maka venia y no quería que te viera, por que si no después me hubiera preguntado el porque estabas aquí.-_

_-¡No te entendí nada pero bien, te perdono!-_

_-Suspire- gracias… y dime a que hora nos vamos?-_

_-¡Hahahaha! Sabía que aceptarías.-_

_-Hehehe…Ya sabes como soy-_

* * *

_-Maka POV-_

_Estupido Soul…_

_Hace un momento baje para ver si Kid ya había llegado por mí pero no… solo vi a Soul en la puerta, se me hizo bastante extraño._

**_-Flash Back-_**

Salí de mi cuarto y baje rápidamente las escaleras y como no vi a Soul en ningún lado le grite:

_-¡Soul!-_

Ya me encontraba cerca de la entrada y vi como Soul cerraba la puerta rápidamente con nerviosismo entonces le pregunte:

_-¿Soul? ¿Quién era?- pregunte_

_**-¿Eh? N—no, no era nadie se equivocaron de apartamento Hehehe- contesto nervioso**_

_-Oh bueno**-**_

_**-¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte?- que pregunta tan idiota**_

_-¡Si! ¿Me veo bien?-_

_**-Si, te ves hermo— digo, te ves bien.-**_

_-¿Solo bien?...-_

_**-Sip…-**_

_-Bueno, gracias**?-**_

_**-Denada…- cretino**_

_Momento de silencio_

_-Oye Soul… -_

_**-¿Mande?-**_

_-¿Yo…yo… te sigo gustando?- pregunte nerviosa y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas._

_**-¿Qué…? ¡Sordo!**_

_-No nada olvídalo… me voy a mi habitación.- /idiota ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?/_

_**-Bien…? –**_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Lo deje sin decir nada mas… que bueno que no me escucho, es un alivio… quien sabe a lo mejor y me habría respondido o tal vez no, pero conociéndolo bien creo y se hubiera puesto nervioso.

Da igual, no dejare que esto me eche a perder mi cita con Kid.

* * *

_Tss… No puedo negarme a una invitación y menos si es de una fiesta secreta._

_-¿Y que hora nos vamos?-le pregunte a Black*Star con un tono burlón._

_-¡Hahahaha! Sabia que aceptarías- soltó una carcajada_

_-Hehehe, ya sabes como soy.- le conteste_

_-Bien vendré por ti a las 8:30.- dijo_

_-Excelente- respondí_

_-Nos vemos- se despidió_

_-¡Oye espera!- le llame_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto_

_-¿Kid aun no esta listo?- pregunte_

_-HAHAHAHA, ya esta listo solo que tiene alungos problemas.- rió para luego marcharse_

_-Bien- respondí_

_-¡No te preocupes Soul no dejara plantada a Maka, nos vemos!- grito para luego salir corriendo_

_-Eso espero, si no llega lo matare…-_

_-¿A quien vas a matar?-_

_-Pues a—…_

_**¿Continuara?**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**¡Nuevo Fic!**_

_**Nota: Tal vez tarde un poco en subir los demas capitulos ya que tambien trabajo en mi Fic**_

_**de Siempre a tu lado/Soul Eater^^**_

_**-Muchas gracias por su atencion-**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Victims of Love

Victimas del Amor

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, si fuera mió yo ya habría hecho la 2da temporada y Maka y Soul ya serian novios, u.u pero bueno esta es la realidad.

* * *

**Yo soy la sombra de tu corazón**

¡Yo me llamo Black*Star! Apréndanselo viles mortales, yo seré aquel que sobrepase a los dioses! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bueno continuare, tengo 18 años y estudio en el Shibusen, comparto un departamento con mi compañera Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, ella es muy amable con todo el mundo pero conmigo es diferente es demasiado amable, siempre me dice que hacer y que no hacer, me cuida mucho.

Hahaha ¿saben? A veces pienso que ella a de estar enamorada de mi, por su comportamiento dulce, amable, sobre protectora y cariñosa.

Pero bueno, si fuera así, yo no podría corresponderle… ¿Por qué?... bueno pues porque ya hay alguien en mi corazón y mente ¡Si le dicen a alguien de esto, despídanse de sus vidas!

_-¿Black*Star?- _

_-_¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?-

_-Nada, es que bueno, yo escuche un fuerte ruido ¿rompiste algo de nuevo?-_

-No, claro que no todo esta bien-

_-Esta bien, estaré en la sala-_

-Si, bien-

Volví a romper la pared, esto si que es genial.

-_Ring Ring_-

¿Mi celular? ¿Un mensaje? Veamos que dice:

**¡Hey! Black*Star soy Patty, hoy haremos una súper fiesta secreta, ya que Kid saldrá con Maka tenemos la casa sola, puedes invitar a quien tu quieras ¿de acuerdo? Empieza a las 9:00 p.m. **

**-Besos- Liz&Patty**

¡Súper! Esto será increíble… pero hay un pequeño problema, Tsubaki no me dejara, no le diré nada, es mas mejor me fugo hahahaha.

Salí por la pared que había derrumbado y me dirigí hacia otra dirección que no era la que llega a la casa de Kid si no a la de alguien mas.

* * *

**-¿Black*Star?- **pregunto algo sorprendido

**-**¡NO SOY BLACK*STAR, SOY EL GRAN ORE—SAMA NYA—HAHAHAHA!-

-¿Eto… a que haz venido?-

-Hahahaahaha, yo he venido por ti vil mortal- lo señalo

-¿Por mi?-

-¡Así es!-

-¿Para que?-

-Para irnos de fiesta-

-¿Fiesta?-

-Si, oí que habrá chicas lindas-

-¿Quién te invito?-

-¡Liz y Patty, pero no le digas nada a Kid es una fiesta secreta!-

Ya que Maka y Kid se irán a cenar decidieron hacer una **MEGA—PARTY**!

-Hm… no lo se-

-¡Vamos Soul! Habrá chicas sexy's- contesto con una sonrisa picarona y burlona

**-¡Soul!-**

-¡Gah es Maka! ¡Vete, vete, vete!-

-¡Oye no puedes correr así a tu DI—

Vaya que buen amigo me cerró la puerta en la cara, tendré que esperar.

-Suspiro- ¿saben? me gustaría poder confesarle mis sentimientos a esa persona, pero soy algo hm… tímido

Aunque no lo crean yo tengo un lado débil, no siempre fui rudo, bueno aparentaba ser muy rudo de pequeño pero tengo mi lado blando, ocultaba ese lado mió para que no me lastimaran.

Quisiera decírselo pero… a la vez le tengo miedo al famoso 'rechazo'….

¿uh? Parece que alguien esta apunto de salir, debe ser Soul, le daré una buena paliza por cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

*CHOP*

-¡Autsh!- se quejo por el golpe

-¡Eso te mereces por dejar al GRAN BLACK*STAR afuera!- dijo con un tono molesto

-**I'm Sorry, **es que Maka venia y no quería que te viera, por que si no después me hubiera preguntado el porque estabas aquí.- le comento

-¡No te entendí nada pero bien, te perdono!-

-Suspiro- gracias… y dime a que hora nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa picarona

-¡Hahahaha! Sabía que aceptarías.- se burlo

-Hehehe…Ya sabes como soy-

-Bien vendré por ti a las 8:30.- dijo

-Excelente- respondió

-Nos vemos- se despidió

-¡Oye espera!- le llamo

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-¿Kid aun no esta listo?-

-HAHAHAHA, ya esta listo solo que tiene algunos problemas.- rió para luego marcharse

-Bien- respondió algo inseguro

-¡No te preocupes Soul no dejara plantada a Maka, nos vemos!- grito mientras se iba corriendo

Solo espero que Kid no la deje plantada porque si no… lo mato.

**¿Continuara?**

**Gracias por haber leído**

**¿Comentarios?**

**¡See ya! x3**

**Atte:_Sonie rossett_**

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza hehe T^T

[Gomensai]

Pero como dicen: mejor tarde que nunca [^^]


	3. AVISO

Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero informarles que por ahora andaré muy ocupada ya que entre a la Preparatoria me es difícil tener tiempo para escribir las continuaciones de mis Fics.

Se que les debo los demás capítulos de mis Fics, y lo siento mucho de verdad, espero & no haberlos desilusionado.

Atte: _Sonie Rosset_

Stephanie

Espero y pronto tener más tiempo, porque me quedo con ganas de escribir.

^Bye bye^

See you


	4. Capitulo 3

Victims of Love

Victimas del Amor

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, la historia desarrollada aquí es solo mía.

**Obsesión, amor y… ¿simetría?**

Mi nombre es Death the kid, pero todos me dicen Kid, tengo 18 años y soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama, quien es el director en donde yo estudio actualmente…en el Colegio Shibusen.

Vivo en una elegante mansión junto con mis compañeras, las hermanas Liz y Patty Thompson.

_-¡Kid! ¡Kid!-_

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-

_-¿con quien hablas?-_

-Con nadie ¿Por qué?-

_-Te oímos diciendo algo-_

_-¡Hahahaha kid habla solo, habla solo!-_

-¡YO NO HABLO SOLO!-

_-Claro, claro, vamonos patty dejemos a Kid para que siga hablando solo-_

_-¡Hi! _**Sayonara **_kid- _

Hm…olviden esa pequeña conversación, bien como dije anteriormente ellas son mis compañeras Liz & Patty.

Liz es la mayor, tiene 20 años *cofcof* -ya esta vieja-

**Mientras tanto en la sala:**

-No se porque, pero algo me dice que me acaban de decir vieja-

-Hahaha one-chan, si estas vieja-

-¿Pa—patty? ¿¡Como pudiste decirme vieja!?-

**Regresamos con Kid**

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Ya son las 7 p.m y aun no me he arreglado para mi cita!

Perdonen pero estoy ocupado ahora, me arreglare para mi cita con el amor de mi vida.

_Maka Albarn_

Así es Maka albarn saldrá conmigo esta noche, por lo tanto tendré que dejar mi casa a cargo de Liz y Patty aunque tengo el presentimiento de que harán algo, por eso instale cámaras pequeñas por todas partes, así veré todo.

Son tan ingenuas.

Bien, creo que llegare a tiempo por Maka.

-¡Liz, Patty!-

_-¿Si Kid?-_

-Me tengo que ir, por lo tanto están a cargo de la casa-

_-¡Yay! ¡One-chan haremos una fies—…_

_-¡Shh! Cállate Patty-_

_-_Espero y no hagan algo malo en lo que no estoy, ¿escucharon bien las dos?-

-_¡Si señor!-contesto Patty _

_-¡S-si! Tu no te preocupes Kid-kun- dijo Liz con una sonrisa tan falsa que cualquiera sospecharía, bueno menos Kid._

-Bueno me retiro, regresare a media noche, deséenme suerte-

_-¡Suerte! ¡Yay!- grito alegremente Patty_

-Una cosa mas… ¡NI SE LES OCURRA MOVER MIS COSAS UN SOLO CENTIMETRO!- grito dramáticamente Kid.

_-Claro que no Kid-kun- sonrió inocentemente Liz _

-Bien, si veo algo fuera de su simetría…las mato- finalizo Kid con una mirada asesina que hizo que Liz sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Haremos la _**party**_?- pregunto Patty

-¡Patty…prepárate para la mejor _**party**_ de la historia!-

-¡YAY!- Grito alegre y locamente Patty.

**Mientras tanto…**

-Eso espero… si no llega lo matare…- dijo para si mismo.

-¿A quien vas a matar?- pregunto

-Pues a Kid, claro, si deja plantada a Ma— - Se sorprendió al verlo

-Buenas noches, Soul.- Saludo amable y cordialmente

-¡Ho—hola, buenas noches Kid!- Saludo Soul nerviosamente

-¿A poco creías que dejaría plantada a la hermosa Maka en nuestra primera cita?- Sonrió

-¡Cla-claro que no! ¡¿Como crees?!- respondió Soul moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-¿Soul, Kid-kun?-

-Hola mi hermosa Maka- Dijo Kid mientras se acercaba a ella, tomo su mano derecha, y la beso con delicadeza. Tal acto hizo que Maka se ruborizara, mientras que a Soul le causo lo más horrible que alguien pueda sentir: S.

-¿Nos vamos, mi querida y esplendida Maka?- Pregunto Kid con una sonrisa.

-Cla-claro- respondió Maka tímidamente –Bueno Soul, me voy, regreso a media noche-

-Bien…ten cuidado ¿si?-

-Tranquilo Soul, esta a salvo conmigo-

-Aja...si claro-

-Bueno, nos vemos Evans.- se despidió Kid con una mirada triunfante.

& Soul solo se quedo ahí de pie, viendo como poco a poco se iba alejando el auto en el que se fue su querida y apreciada Maka.

En cuanto entro a la casa, tomo el teléfono y llamo a…

-¿Hola, Black-Star? Necesito tu ayuda…iremos a una doble cita con Maka y Kid- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**continuara'**

**Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, lo se, muy corto, lo siento, les prometo que el otro será mas largo'^^**

**Es todo por mi parte.**

**Gracias!**

**Ciaossu!:3**

**Una cosa mas…LO SIENTO!**

**Por no haber continuado **TT^TT, **estaba muy ocupada por lo de la escuela, y no tenia tiempo'/:**

**Disculpen…**

**Gracias x su atención.!**


End file.
